Now I Watch The World Burn
by I write sinful tragedies
Summary: Now that his country is more or less part of his brother, Prussia is stuck watching a desperate Germany come under Nazi rule. Now he must try and steer his way through the growing hate and fear, as he watches the world begin to tear itself apart.


Prussia had a bad feeling.

Watching the crowds of people cheering this man, a man who claimed he could lead his Brother's people to victory, was making him uneasy. He had been around long enough to know when someone was a power hungry nut job.

This guy definitely fit the bill.

He wished more than ever that his country was more than just a technicality, that he himself had some kind of political power. His country hadn't exactly ended as a paragon of virtue, but someone needed to talk reason into his brother, before this mass hysteria got out of hand. Before people's desperation made them do bad things. Because that's what happens when people are desperate, he thought. They do terrible things to save themselves.

He knew for a fact that his brother didn't personally agree with this guy. He also knew that his brother was young (in comparison to himself), broken from the last war, and desperate to rescue his people.

Again, desperate people (or nations) did terrible things.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Brother, can I speak with you?" Prussia asked, stepping into the office where his brother was in a meeting with some army officials.

Germany raised one eyebrow at his serious tone, but agreed nonetheless.

"Of course brother."

Prussia eyed the officials.

"Alone."

Germany looked concerned now, and motioned for the officials to leave. After they had gone, Prussia sat down in the leather armchair in front of his brother's desk.

"So what is it, Gilbert?"

Prussia sighed, not quite sure how to proceed.

"Ludwig, I wanted to talk to you about this new leader of yours."

"The fuehrer? What is going on?" Ludwig asked, looking upset.

"I'm just worried about how things are going down with him, that's all. It seems like he is gathering a lot of support very quickly." Prussia said, trying to be gentle.

"Of course he is. He is a great leader."

"Are you sure? Because some of the things he is saying worry me brother. Blaming the jews for your problems, condemning those who do not fit his vision. Don't you think that this is going a bit far?"

Germany frowned. "I don't think I like what you are saying. My leader is a great man, and he will lead my people to glory."

Prussia sighed again, running a hand through his hair. "Alright, but at what cost? Look" He paused "let me speak from the point of view of someone who has been doing this for longer than you, and does not have a population to sway his thinking. This is going too far."

"Look, it isn't going to get out of hand. The people need somewhere to direct their anger, that is all. Nothing to harmful will happen."

Prussia grit his teeth. This was getting frustrating. He leaned forward "Listen to me brother, very carefully. That is how it always starts. People get desperate, like yours have, and they need someone to follow. Then some disillusioned, egotistical bastard starts getting attention, saying they can fix things. Then those desperate, scared people flock towards that person, and follow their every word. In this case, the word of a man saying that these desperate followers should blame anyone different from his vision. That's when things get dangerous. Get violent."

"What do you mean by violent."

Prussia raised his lip into a snarl. "By violent, I mean violent, Ludwig. I mean that these same desperate people will become willing to follow their 'saviour' into anything. Anything being a light term for battle and bloodshed. I don't think you want another war on your hands."

Germany stood up, placing his hands on his desk, obviously trying to be intimidating.

"Gilbert, what you are saying right now is treason. Also, were you not one of the leaders of the crusades? Slaughtering and converting those who did not share your views?"

Prussia stood up as well, leaning in further towards his brother.

"That was hundreds of years ago. Humanity was supposed to be moving on."

"You know as well as I do that will never happen. Besides, like I said, things are not going to get that extreme."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Then I ended up watching my people become nationalistic, militarized. I got wrapped up in that narrow way of thinking., and we both know how that turned out."

Ludwig grimaced, before saying

"As I said, things will not get that extreme."

Prussia snorted.

"Right. Sure thing bro." He started walking out of the office. "Just... just be careful. If you're not, then you are going to end up like me. Except you'll probably have to become part of that sissy Austria or something."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Okay, so. This is going to be a multi chapter fic. Basically what I am doing is looking at certain points in the war from Prussia's pint of veiw. I won't necessarily have specific events covered, but if I do I will fact check as best I can. Please let me know if I royally screw things up._

_Note about characters: In this, Prussia is thinking so differently from Germany because he no longer have a population to influence him. Prussia had not been officially dissolved at this point, but it was more or less a part of Germany. Also, I am not trying to portray Germany as someone who is gladly accepting the Nazis, but as I said, he is desperate, and wants to save his people._

_Finally, I will be covering more about the German resistance and those who did not agree with the Nazis later._

_Please R&R_

_-Lynx_


End file.
